nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Marmas
is a New Generation Holy Knight who led Geera and Jericho in the assault on Byzel. Appearance Marmas covers his entire body in unusual plated armor and is equipped with two clubs that he uses in conjunction with his ability. Personality Like many of the Holy Knights, Marmas is shown to be cruel and lacking compassion for the innocents who are caught up in his conflict with the Seven Deadly Sins. This was best demonstrated when we targeted Diane in spite of her attempts to rescue an injured man. He has a habit of speaking in broken sentences and sings "Don-Don Cha-Cha Don!" when activating is power. Plot Byzel Fight Festival arc With the Seven Deadly Sins arriving in Byzel to take part in the annual fight festival, Hendricksen orders Marmas to lead an assault on the town in order to capture Elizabeth, along with Meliodas and the mysterious broken sword he carries. Riding on large, flying manta ray creatures, the small group of New Generation Holy Knights made up of Marmas, Geera and Jericho hastily make their way to Byzel. After their arrival, the three immediately engage in battle with the Seven Deadly Sins, jumping from the strange, flying creatures to the town below. While Geera and Jericho deal with Meliodas and Ban, Marmas makes his way over to the Great Byzel Rock to head off Diane before she can claim her sacred treasure. While Hauser and Diane speak beneath the rock, Marmas walks over to greet them and discloses that he is leading the New Generation Holy Knights in the attack on the town. As Diane attempts to save an injured man crushed beneath the rubble of a house, Marmas activates his power which increase the gravity surrounding Diane tenfold. Diane manages to throw the injured man to Hauser before the ground collapses beneath her, leaving Hauser to confront Marmas over his actions. As Hauser mourns for Diane, Marmas senses a great power that rivals that of Helbram's. He leaves to aid Geera and Jericho in their fight but is stopped by Hauser, who questions why he used his power to attack the unresistant Diane and endanger an innocent civilian. Marmas replies that Diane is a dangerous criminal plotting to overthrow the kingdom, and that the deaths of a civilian or two means nothing in the name of the greater good. Hauser retorts, asking Marmas who the greater criminal is between the giantess who heroically put herself in harm's way to protect a civilian or the "roly-poly" who indiscriminately kills innocent people. Insulted by Hauser's "roly-poly" comment in reference to his appearance, Marmas attempts to fight Hasuer, but is surprised by the unexpected appearance of Hawk's Mother, who throws Diane's clothing down the chasm she had previously fallen into. As Marmas tries to shoo away Hawk's mother, a large fist swings down, crushing him against the ground. Diane, having climbed out of the chasm, greets a relieved Hauser and asks him to escape with the injured man and the "roly-poly". He complies and uses his power to escape Byzel's destruction with Marmas in tow. In the aftermath of Diane's immensely destructive attack, Hauser dumps an unconscious Marmas on the ground and leaves to have the injured man treated. Abilities/Equipment As Marmas was seen leading the New Generation Holy Knights in their assault on the town of Byzel, it can be assumed that his strength rivals that of Geera and Jericho, if not surpassing them. Abilities *'Gravity Manipulation': Marmas has demonstrated the ability to manipulate gravity. Using this power, he is capable of increasing gravity within a desired location, crushing those caught within. Battles Trivia *Marmas can be seen standing among the crowd of Holy Knights in Chapter 29, "Dark Pulse". References }} Navigation es:Marmas Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:New Generation